


Intoxicate Me

by TheSilverField



Series: EruMike Week 2018! [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Day 8, Erumike Week, Kinky Monday, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Mike Zacharias, canonverse, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Erwin may be Commander, but Mike is Daddy.





	Intoxicate Me

Erwin laid pliant in the sheets, panting, wanton moans slipping from his lips with every hitched breath. The man hovering over him, working his fingers in and out of his greedy ass, was driving him crazy. The smell of sex was thick in the air, sweat and natural musk filling the two men's noses pleasantly.

"You've been such a good boy, Erwin." Mike whispered against the damp skin of the crook of Erwin's neck. He inhaled deeply, letting the natural scent of his lover intoxicate him, flood his senses.

Erwin keened when Mike's fingers curled up into the little bundle of nerves, tugging lightly against the cord of his bolo tie that had him restrained to the headboard. " _Mi-- Daddy..."_   he corrected himself quickly, unwilling to say or do anything that would result in punishment.

Mike hummed, voice rumbling in his throat like distant thunder, the sound making Erwin shiver as he remembered it was a cue that he had done a good job. That he really was a good boy. The three fingers inserted into his entrance scissored and stretched him, causing his moans of pleasure and grunts of slight discomfort to grow in volume. If Mike would let him, he would have already came by now, but the hand that was lightly stroking his weeping cock restricted him from doing so when it tightened around his shaft just enough.

They had been at this for nearly an hour, but for Erwin it felt like years. His skin was tingling, his cock throbbing, aching, begging for release. His own fingernails were cutting crescent moons into his palms, and he nearly sobbed when the fingers curling into him were removed. A whine left his throat, and he tried to thrust his hips back towards Mike to fill him again.

Mike did nothing but watch. Watch as his Commander writhed and whined beneath him. Because of him. "Now, Erwin. What would the rest of the regiment say if they saw you like this? Hm?"

Erwin shook his head, eyes blown wide with lustful need. "I don't care what they say... It only matters what Daddy thinks..." he gasped out, and was rewarded by Mike's nails raking down his thighs hard enough to raise red lines. His back arched at the feeling, taking the gesture as another cue that he had given the correct answer.

"Very good, precious. That's Daddy's good boy." Mike's lips quirked into a fond smile. The type of smile that made Erwin's heart thump harder in his chest, and the words of praise that accompanied such an expression only made him blush brighter. His cock twitched.

Erwin couldn't stop himself from begging. Not when his lover looked at him like that. " _Daddy... Please..."_

Mike's expression turned stern again as he leaned over Erwin, feeling the man helplessly attempt to rut against his abs. He took another deep breath. "You know I love it when you beg. I can practically _smell_ your desperation for my cock. Is that what you want?"

" _Yes... Daddy, please... Please give me your cock... I want it... I need it..."_ he begged more desperately, gasping and shuddering when he felt the hard muscles of Mike's abdomen press against him before the welcomed weight disappeared again.  _"Daddy..."_

The dominant man wished he could draw this moment out longer, but he felt his own desperation begin to well in the pit of his stomach. Without another word or any further teasing, he had stroked more oil onto his own pulsing cock, and slowly edged into Erwin's waiting hole.

They moaned in unison when Mike began to thrust painfully slow. Erwin's head was thrown back, slack jawed as his golden hair stuck to his forehead. He rocked his hips down to meet his lover halfway, his moans growing louder the faster that Mike's hips snapped forward.

" _That's my boy. My precious Erwin. Daddy's so proud of you. Fuck... So tight..."_ Mike growled with every thrust, praising Erwin as he laced his sweaty skin with kisses. His hips began to stutter, his rutting becoming erratic.

Erwin couldn't handle anymore. When Mike began to pound into his prostate, he came with a chant of  _daddy._ Watching his face morph into one of pure ecstasy, Mike tumbled over the edge into euphoria with a groan of immeasurable pleasure, his come spilling beautifully into his lover. He pulled out of Erwin with a heavenly slick sound, watching his come drip out of his Commander hungrily. When his dark eyes saw that Erwin's come had spluttered onto his abs, he leaned down with a longing sniff.

It was too good to waste.

He breathed again through his nose, smelling his lover's essence. Without any protest from the panting man beneath him, he licked Erwin clean of come before lying next to him to catch his breath. One hand went to the small of Erwin's back, massaging gently as the other went to caress his flushed cheek. Mike's lips peppered sweet kisses across his face, a sleepy smile tugging at his own.

"Mike..." he whispered lovingly, bright blue eyes fluttering closed as he laid his head on the other's chest.

"Yes, precious?"

Erwin drew in close, cuddling into Mike's embrace as if he would never see him again. "I love you."

Mike smiled that same fond smile as before, holding on to Erwin as if the man would disappear from his arms and never return. In the world they lived in, they both understood just how possible that was. "As I love you."


End file.
